Ever After
by Katalinia
Summary: (IT HAS A NAME NOW!!) Sequel to 'Impossible Romance'. It's REALLY short. (Called 'Sequel' for lack of anything better. Suggestions welcome!)


Sequel  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: *chibi Lafarga pops up* Katalinia-san does not own Rayearth or any of it's character's. They all belong to CLAMP, including me.  
*to Katalinia* May I go, now?  
  
  
"Do you, Geo Metro, take Kuu Ho-ouji to be your lawfully wedded wife, 'til death do you part?" the priest asked Geo as he held his soon-to-be wife's hands and stared into her eyes.  
"I do." he answered, placing the ring he held on Kuu's left ring finger.  
"And do you, Kuu Ho-ouji, take Geo Metro to be your lawfully wedded husband, 'til death do you part?"  
"I do." Kuu answered, placing the ring she held on Geo's left ring finger.  
"You may now kiss the bride." the priest instructed.  
They kiss, then turned as tear-streaked faces smiled at them and stood and clapped. Fuu and two of Kuu's friends stood behind her crying, and Lantis, Eagle, and Zazu were all smiling for Geo.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now have the great pleasure of presenting Geo and Kuu Metro!" the priest shouted over the clapping, whistling, and crying.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"C'mon, Kuu! You can do it!" Geo said between clenched teeth. He hadn't known Kuu was this strong.  
Kuu grunted, concentrating on pushing their child out. Fortunately, her sub-conscious listened to Geo and kept her breathing.  
"Almost there!" the doctor, who happened to be Kuu's sister Fuu, said. "Just one more push!"  
Kuu did as her sister said, letting out a very loud moan as she did so. Then, she collapsed, conscious, on the pillows. Geo was greatly relieved when his hand received full circulation again.  
"Congratulations, sister!" Fuu said, cutting off the umbilical cord and wrapping up the now-clean baby. "You now have a baby boy!"  
Kuu smiled as she took the baby. It had a big ol' puff of light brown hair on his head. After he opened his eyes, they saw Geo's exact color.  
"What should we call him?" Kuu asked her husband.  
"Eagle." he said without hesitation.  
Kuu looked at him in shock. "You want your brother to be his namesake? I thought...."  
"I still miss him, but maybe now.......I'll at least still have his spirit."  
Kuu smiled. "Eagle Vision Metro, it is." Geo smiled at her, then kissed her.  
"I am sorry to interrupt, sister, but little Eagle must be weighed and have his first picture taken now." Fuu said with a kind smile.  
"When will he need to be feed?" Kuu asked her sister.  
"Not for a few hours, at least. Enough for you to get some rest. You may, of course, stay, Geo." Fuu replied.  
"Thanks." both said as Kuu handed little Eagle over to Fuu.  
"Get some rest, sister." Fuu said jokingly, as Kuu was already out cold.  
  
*A few years later....*  
*This makes Eagle 4.*  
  
"Eagle! Emerade! Time for bed!" Kuu called her to her two children.  
"Coming, mother!" they both answered.  
Two-and-a-half-year-old Emerade stopped in front of her mother, her chocolate brown hair that touched the ground falling over her shoulder as she did. "Mommy, you should call Daddy in, too." she said matter-of-factly, her green eyes that looked exactly like her mothers filled with happiness.  
"Oh? And why is that?" Kuu said, kneeling down to her daughters level and smiling.  
"'Cuz he's talking to Uncle Zazu on the phone in the garage."  
Kuu laughed and told Emerade to go wash up. After her daughter was inside, Kuu closed and locked the door and went over the garage.  
She found Geo pacing around, looking very tense. "What's wrong?"  
Geo's head snapped up. He blushed, then said. "Oh, nothing. Zazu just said that he's engaged."  
"Really? To who?" Kuu asked, interested.  
"Tarta."  
"Tarta Chizeta?"  
"Yup."  
"Well, who would've thought." Kuu said, smiling and grabbing her husbands hand so she could get him upstairs.  
Geo blinked. "Where are we going."  
Kuu looked over her shoulder and smiled sassily. "Oh, just the shower. You need to be cleaned up."  
Geo just smiled and blushed, then followed his wife into the house and up to the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's prolly the fastest I've ever gotten a sequel out. Not as good as 'Impossible Romance', I know, but it does a good job of tying things up, don't you think?  
Well, I liked this okay. Hope you did, too!  
  
~~Katalinia~~  



End file.
